


The Magic PADD

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Poor Malcolm. (10/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.25 "Two Days And Two Nights," 2.21 "The Breach."  
  
Beta: Thanks again to Kat for beta'ing this story.  


* * *

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed looked up surreptitiously at the crewman who was entering the bridge, carrying several PADDs with him. His eyes followed the man but he did not let go of his own PADD, typing repeatedly slightly different drill patterns.

I will have it right some day.

He frowned stubbornly, eyes now locked to the small screen.

I am so close...I can almost sense it.

He had that urging drive towards perfection glued in his genes, as had been the PADD to his hands the week before.

Yes...It was.

Glued.

He did hope that no one noticed the rash on both his hands from using that solvent to get rid of that darn glue.

The happy weasel is probably never expecting to be caught but he is oblivious that he is dealing with Malcolm Reed, he thought.

A slick smile crossed his face and he held up his hand to make sure that smile went unnoticed.

Hope that something might reveal the guilt of that delinquent, say a look, a smile, the wink of an eye was no efficient policy enough.

For chrissake! I should have taken immediate action! I had been fooled and no one on the ship would ever play such a trick on me without expecting proper immediate retaliation.

He absently watched the crewman eventually leaving the bridge. The PADDs he had brought put on an unattended station...and nobody merely objected to it.

It is not right. I should work on another procedure to prevent such an unpleasing lack of discipline. No wonder that the crew cannot comply with my standards! That ship was...

"Mr Reed?" Archer's voice interrupted the paranoid train of thoughts of the armoury officer.

"Aye Sir," his back stiffened unconsciously

"Something bothering you Malcolm?" Archer said, letting his chin fall in his hand.

"No Sir. Not at all," he said defensively.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

Why was Archer addressing him all of a sudden?

A quick glance at the view screen, nothing but darkness and the stars flying by.

"You should ask Dr Phlox to have a look at those hands," Archer added with a nod of concern and half a smile.

Commander Tucker chuckled and Ensign Sato turned her back on him. Sub-Commander T'Pol took a step in his direction.

"Allergy to plastic has been known to lead to severe medical conditiona under peculiar circumstances if not taken care of," she uttered in that controlled Vulcan voice of hers.

He felt he was shivering as if she was actually touching him. He froze, staring at her unblinking eyes.

Is she pulling my leg?!

"I will Sir," he said.

"You might see to it with no further delay, Lieutenant Reed," the Vulcan pushed.

She is, I'm not mistaken.

Maybe she is the one who put that glue on my...

No. It can't be. She is a Vulcan.

But...on the other hand, she's in Hoshi's class, ain't she ? And taking side for the Captain against her own kind and all odds....He was delusional.

He shrugged.

"Permission to go to sickbay Sir."

"Relax, Mr Reed. It can't be that bad." Archer took his own PADD and pushed on his arm to stand up from the Captain's chair. His back was obviously aching. "I think I am going to take advantage of the ride, Malcolm. Sub-Commander, you have the bridge."

As they proceed to see the good doctor, Malcolm made an awkward move towards Archer, shoving his PADD under his nose, making him wince.

"Sir, I was wondering if we should not go through another security drill," he said bluntly, "...and get you a yeoman!"

"Malcolm, please, be a good sport! My back is really killing me right now and I still have no present for Travis."

"Present, Sir?"

"His birthday party? Remember lieutenant?"

"Oh yes Sir, of course!"

I am getting on his nerves, he thought, ice cold.

"Huh, I have not chosen anything for him either...Sir. I was sort of planning to buy him something while on Khita."

"Khita?"

"The class M planet we were supposed to throw the party on before Hoshi...I mean Ensign Sato changed her mind...Sir."

"Oh...I see," said Archer quizzically. "I missed something along the process! So..." he trailed off, leaning towards the armoury officer, "what will you get him eventually?"

"The only thing I can think of, is that old fashioned pistol I traded from a smuggler when we were on Risa."

"I did not realise you had time for shopping on Risa, Malcolm."

This time, I have had it. I am not getting paranoid at all. Archer himself was mocking him.

The sickbay doors hissed open and, for the time being, he had to pull back his resentment.

* * *

Malcolm pushed a button and stopped breathing in expectation.

Nothing happened, except a merely audible buzz from inside the internal coating and the pumping system of the EVA suit. He had been planning to generate an individual force field using energy from the thermal differentials. If his estimates were correct, these EVA suits should protect the crew not only from outer space or improper environment but from any weapons, even those using an energetic signature as a lure.

The lethal flow would ricochet on the force field and keep them safe from harm for a while. With the available materials from the heat exchanging thermopiles, which were basically Alumel/Chromel alloys, combined to the Titanium mesh from the coating, - and his personal know how, he would be able to generate that force field at least for 5 minutes.

Time enough to take further action against whoever would attack them.

The hiss of the door to the armoury interrupted his train of thoughts and he attempted to take a look in the direction of the entrance. But he was stuck in that stupid suit and stumbled on the cables displayed on the ground during the experience. He let his PADD drop and his computer blinked before going dark.  
He gritted his teeth and cursed.

Succeeding in keeping his balance enough to turn on himself, he had a good view at the door. But before he could see anything, he was stopped by something - someone, clutching to his back and arms. He tried to free himself only to find out that the creature was stronger than he was and not willing to let go. From his point of view, which was almost totally blocked by the helm, he saw a glistening body and a black dishevelled hair. Then the creature wound itself around his legs and he heard something that sounded like a ferocious roar in his earpiece.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, do not try to resist me."

He reached out to the button and held back his hand. What if it was harmful to the creature? He shrugged and pressed it anyway. The humming went louder inside the suit and the creature was propelled away from him and fell hard on the deck.  
He grabbed his phaser set to stun and aimed at the creature. Now, he could take proper action.

Maybe not.

That was Sub-Commander T'Pol, not any creature he had fantasized. Her eyes were dark and feverish and she was...snarling?

Still aiming at her, he punched the intercom.

"Malcolm, I won't hurt you," she said repeatedly in her harsh voice, "the sooner we get over with this, the sooner you may continue with your research."

"Reed to sickbay, this is an emergency."

T'Pol was walking on all fours now and he saw her crouching. He pulled the trigger. She swayed and collapsed before she could jump back at him.

"What would be the problem lieutenant?" Dr Phlox cheered.

"Er...I guess it would be that I shot Sub-Commander T'Pol..."

Malcolm was not certain but he chould have sworn that was Archer's voice he heard along with the doctor's. He sighed heavily and proceeded to take off his suit.

* * *

Maybe it was the stun part, he thought. He took his eyes away from the PADD that was on the table near his plate. The green peas and potatoes were cold and stuck in gravy. Nobody was really paying attention to him. He was sure that it had something to do with the fact that he shot her. The Captain had assured him that everything was perfectly all right but it was not. He did not do the right thing.

I shot my commanding officer on a whim. I acted out of fear. It was an impulsive act unfit to an armoury officer. I could have killed her...

The blinking PADD was taunting him.

If it was not because of what I did, how could anyone possibly explain what happened on the bridge after the party then? She would never do something like that in front of us all.

He stared absently.

She would never do something like that. Not even in the privacy of her quarters. He was a Vulcan. Nothing of that kind would be tolerated on Vulcan or on a Vulcan ship...ever. Would it not? The Captain will have to report their misconduct to the High Command and I will be dismissed from Enterprise. I have to pack right away.

He got to his feet. His chair rattled on the floor attracting curious looks at him. Frowning deep, he hurried out the mess hall to his quarters.


End file.
